The Guitar Player
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Rosco has a secret that's put in jeopardy when an old friend from Mayberry stops by. What did he really used to be like and why does Andy know him as someone else? And believe it or not, back in the day, Rosco was just like the Duke boys, getting into trouble.


**_AN: I do not own anyhing. This is a stand alone story from Hazzard of the County. You can count it as Cannon or non-cannon. _**

* * *

Bo and Luke were out on the town square, doing a little grocery shopping for Uncle Jesse while his truck was being repaired at Cooter's. He had scrapped the under carriage when he had been racing the boys.

As the boys were loading the groceries into the car, they could hear faint music coming from the courthouse. They went inside to get a closer look.

The sound was coming from Boss's office. It was faint cords coming from a guitar. The notes were a little shaky at first but then grew stronger.

Bo opened the door slightly, peering inside.

"Cousin, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bo asked. He saw Rosco sitting in Boss's high backed chair. Well his back was turned to them. The figure in the chair was wearing a black stetson. And their was no mistaking the owner.

"I hear it but I don't believe it." Luke answered his cousin.

Bo shut the door quietly. "I never knew Rosco could play."

"Neither did I."

"Why do you suppose he never told anybody?"

"I don't know. But he probably has a pretty good reason for it. Come on." They made their way back to the entrance. Luke stopped boy a second. "Whatever we saw here, we don't say nothin about it."

"Right." Bo nodded. He still wondered why Rosco kept that talent to himself.

They left the building.

* * *

_Nearly 30 years ago _

_ Mayberry, North Carolina _

_1956 _

_ Rosco just started out at the police academy. __He would play guitar on the street corners to earn a little extra cash. He _

_ Sheriff Taylor had to arrest him for disturbing the peace. _

_The folks weren't bothered by the noise, only Orville. He was the owner of the store Rosco usual played his guitar in front of. Otis was concerned he would loose his business._

_ "Well, Jim, you're soundin even better than ever." Andy said. _

___**Why do you reckon he's callin Rosco, Jim? I know as much as you do**_

_"Yeah?" Rosco said excitedly. _

_"Yeah, boy." Andy then addressed the crowd. "Now, listen ya'll Orville's getting a little upset, all of us standin around here in front of his place of business. Might be good idea to just move along now, all of us." _

_ The crowd reluctantly dispersed. _

_"Andy, I got a new guitar pick." _

_ "Yeah, boy that number was some kind of pretty." He handed the guitar pick back to him. _

_"Thank ya." _

_"You're welcome. You're also under arrest." _

_"Again?" _

_"Yep. For disturbing the piece. Picked a good day to get arrested though. Aunt Bee is fixing chicken and dumplins for dinner." _

_Andy and Jim were playing their guitars, Andy singing, "Old River Train."_

_Andy's cousin and deputy Barney Fife joined in, slightly off key, but they didn't care. _

_Aunt Bee came in carrying a tray of her famous chicken and dumplings, Rosco's favorite. She watched, enjoying the boys play. _

_ "Hi, Bee." Rosco said to her once they were done with the song. _

_"Oh, Jim, it's so nice to see you. You sure brighten up this place when you get arrested." _

_"He sure does." Andy agreed. _

**_Aunt Bee was a lot like Uncle Jesse. She knew and considerate of folks now matter what their background. She liked Rosco's...err..Jim's company. And he did in return. _**

_If he didn't have these nice people helping him out, he didn't know where he'd be. They were strangers but they were there for him. They didn't judge him. They were kind. _

_Maybarry felt like home. In a way it was to Rosco. The folks here were just as kind like back in Hazzard. _

_ While Barney went home, and Aunt Bee went home to cook dinner, Andy stayed and talked with Jim. _

_ Having discovered __his guitar playing skills, Andy tried to get Jim to believe that he's good enough to be a professional. The kid wanted to be a cop. Why would he want to? It's not what_

_it's cracked up to be like in films. You dealt with death and and the most harden criminals every day. well maybe not as much Mayberry. In this line of work it was killed or be killed. And Andy didn't like to have to use his gun, since his wife died. She had been caught up in a robbery gone wrong. Oppie had just been a baby. _

_Andy tried to convince Jim otherwise, but the boy didn't seem to have much confidence in himself. _

_ When a professional band came to town, Andy cooked up a plan. He fines the band, using a scheme, __Andy charges the leader of the band, Bobby Fleet for taking up to parking spaces. Fleet has to pay for both._

_ **That's where Rosco learned it all. **_

_ Fleet and his band decide to take twenty four hours in jail instead of paying the fines. Then Andy had Barney haul Jim in for questioning and tricks him into playing for Bobby. Bobby likes him and gives him a job._

* * *

_Mayberry, North Carolina_

_ 6 months later_

_Jim returned to Mayberry. Questions begin to arise as to why he has not paid his bills, Andy sets out to find out the truth. Andy contacts Bobby Fleet and finds out about Jim's gambling problems and ridiculous demands led to Jim to leaving the band. Realizing Jim's potential, Bobby can not pass up the chance to get back his main attraction. Andy forces a meeting between Bobby and Jim the only way he can, by arresting Jim. Bobby agrees to give Jim his job back, with a raise. _

_After that, Andy never heard from Jim Lindsey again. He had tried to call the police academy, but they had no record of a Jim Lindsey ever attending._


End file.
